Mon petit Ange
by Monkey D Roukia
Summary: Il a accepté au CE1 d'être l'amoureux de Sasuke Uchiwa, voyons comment leur histoire ne s'effacera pas avec toute ses années de bonheur et de tristesse. Yaoi Hétéro. Les HOMOPHOBES peuvent passer leur chemin!
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot : Mon petit Ange**

**Pairing : Un petit NaruSasu**

**Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.**

Bonne Lecture !

Notre petit blond préféré était entrain de jouer avec sa nouvelle peluche Kyubi, que ces parent l'avait acheté pour lui le jour de son anniversaire. Il était assis sur un blanc au milieu de la petite cour de récré seul, Kiba, Choji et Shikamaru était allé jouer avec des autres enfants.

Puis vint un petit garçon de son âge, il s'appelle Sasuke et était toujours seul, il arrive à comprendre des choses que d'autres n'arrive pas, il a toujours voulu lui parler mais il ne savait pas trop comment l'approcher. Mais voila que ce même petit garçon, qui n'aime pas trop les filles et qui était le plus intelligent de sa classe venait le voir. Il s'assit et sortis une feuille de sa poche et commença à lire doucement.

-Tu peux parler un peu plus fort s'il te plait ? Je n'entends rien. Dit Naruto

« Depuis que je suis loin de toi, Je suis comme loin de moi…

Tu sais ce que sa me fais, Quand je te vois avec une fille,

La sensation que j'éprouve, le mal que sa me procure ?

Avoir l'impression que l'on me compresse les poumons…

J'ai le cœur qui va exploser !

Mais si c'est le prix à payer pour t'aimer, attendre,

Pour être un jour enfin à tes côtés, je suis prêt,

Prêt à subir toutes les tortures qu'ils puissent exister…

Car pour toi rien n'est trop beau. »

-Sasuke, c'est vraiment beau, c'est pour ta maman ?

-Non, c'est pour…toi.

A ces mots Naruto rougis, il ne pensait pas que cette belle lettre était pour lui.

-Naruto, veut-tu devenir mon amoureux ? Demanda Sasuke, il avait peur que ces sentiments soit rejeté, il aimait vraiment le blond.

-Tu es-sur, que tu ne préfère pas une fille, et puis je suis un garçon.

-Non, les filles c'est nul ! Et puis c'est avec toi que je veux être ! Sasuke l'avait dis avec une telle sincérité et une telle détermination, qui le crois. Naruto fis mine de réfléchir, et le petit bun attendit sa réponse avec inquiétude.

-D'accord, j'accepte ! Et il le dit avec un très grand sourire. Sasuke sauta de joie, et embrasse furtivement la joue du petit blond. Puis la cloche sonna, et presque toute les filles de leur classe, s'approcha et demanda :

-Sasuke-kun, tu veux bien me donner la main.

-Non, moi Sasuke-kun.

Et bien sur Sasuke leur répondit :

-Non je donne la main qu'à Naruto !

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il l'a prit et se rendit tous les deux en classes sous les yeux éberlués des jeunes filles.

**~FIN~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Mon Petit Ange

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne Lecture 

**Au Collège** POV Sasuke

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, je n'étais qu'au CE1 et j'avais demandé à mon petit rayon de soleil, mon ange, s'il voulait devenir mon amoureux. Dire que je l'aimais depuis la rentrée du Cp, et que j'aimais son petit côté gaffeur, ses cheveux qui feraient pâlir de jalousie le soleil, ses petit yeux d'un bleu d'été, et sa petit mou lorsqu'il boude. J'avais justement demandé à mère, pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui ? Et elle m'a expliqué, que je devais surement être amoureux de lui.

Et voila qu'on est en 4ème au collège, que moi et Naruto, somme toujours ensemble, même si j'ai un fan-club qui ne comprend toujours pas que je sois gay et que je sors déjà avec quelqu'un. Bien –sur moi j'ai des amis, mais pas les mêmes que mon petit copain, surtout pas rapport à Sabaku Gaara et Neji Hyuga qui protège mon petit ange.

Alors voila le topo moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, beau gosse avec une peau pâle, des cheveux remonté en pic derrière avec deux longues mèches qui mon visage, des yeux encore plus noir que la nuit. Un corps fin et agile, sort avec Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki blond aux yeux bleus, petit avec une peau douce et halé, est dans mes bras dans ma chambre.

-Sasu, je t'assure qu'il ne voulait pas être méchant, il n'aime pas trop que tu t'approche de moi c'est tout !

-J'ai seulement embrassé, mon petit copain sur la joue ce n'est pas la mer à boire !

Et voila que nous parlons de la centièmes dispute entre moi et Gaara, nous étions le matin et je vois Naruto avec c'est amis qui était constitué de :

-Sabaku Gaara, beau mec mais terrifiant, roux avec d'immense cerne noir par rapport qu'il insomniaque, sort avec Rock Lee. Meilleur ami de Naruto, il ne veut que personne n'approche de trop près ni Naruto ni Lee.

-Haruno Sakura, meilleur ami de Naruto, vois en Naruto le petit frère qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu, sort avec Sai Uchiwa un de mes cousins, fille aux cheveux roses et de magnifique yeux verts. Mais avec une force hors du commun !

-Les cousines Hyuga, Hinata fille douce et gentille, avec des magnifique cheveux qui descend jusqu'à la taille respect avec Naruto pour l'avoir un jour sauvé la vie, sort avec Kiba Inuzuka. Neji mec froid et beau, surprotecteur envers Naruto, sa petit copine Tenten et sa cousine Hinata.

-Rock Lee, sort avec Gaara, mec avec une coupe au bol et de gros sourcil, ne porte que tu vert !

-Tenten, sort avec Neji, fille avec deux macarons sur la tête, un peu la mère du groupe, aime aussi les traditions chinoises.

- Shikamaru Nara, sort avec la grande sœur de Gaara Temari, très intelligent mais surtout très fainéant, son meilleur ami est Choji.

-Choji Akimichi, mange tout le temps, meilleur ami de Shikamaru, sort avec Ino Yamanaka.

-Kiba Inuzuka, sort avec Hinata, grande gueule comme Naruto, pas intelligent.

Bon je reprends, alors comme je disais j'avais vu Naruto en compagnie de Gaara et Sakura devant l'entrée du collège, comme chaque matin je suis allé lui dire bonjour en lui donnant un petit bisou sur la joue, mais avant mes lèvres n'atteignent cette petit joue rondouillard, Gaara me poussa un peu, et me dit de rester éloigner de Naruto, moi je lui fais comprendre que c'est mon petit copain, mais messieurs ne comprend pas ceci. Ce qui fais qu'on se dispute encore et que moi je n'ai pas eu de bisou pendant toute la journée.

Ni même à midi, à cause de Neji qui lui m'a mis une feuille entre les lèvres de Naru et de les miennes. J'étais dans une telle colère qu'à la fin de la journée je l'ai supplié de venir chez moi, qu'il a accepté sans hésité, mais son père lui a hésité, puisqu'il ne me fait pas confiance depuis le jour où il ne savait vu au milieu de la chambre de son fils entrain de nous embrassé, il y a de sa un an.

Et voila que maintenant nous sommes sur mon lit, et que je le tiens dans mes bras.

-Naru, je l'ai déjà pardonné ainsi que Neji, mais je n'ai pas eu mon bisou. Lui-je en faisant une petit mou craquante. Heureusement qu'il m'embrassa sinon je n'aurai pas tenu longtemps. Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré, elle n'arrêtait pas de changer de saveur chaque instant.

Parfois cerise le matin, orange le midi et fraise le soir. En ce moment elle était de goût orange, il m'embrassa tendrement, je lui léchai sa lèvre inférieur et il ouvrit la bouche pour que j'entre ma langue rencontré la sienne, nous avons tout les deux fermer les yeux mais je savais que ces joues étaient rouges. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur mon frère qui coupa court à notre baiser :

-Bon les garçons désolé de vous déranger, mais Naruto-san doit repartir chez lui.

-D'accord merci Itachi-san.

Puis mon traitre de frère partit, et dire que quand c'est lui je viens lui dire la même chose mais pour Yahiko le cousin de Naru-chan bien plus tard ! Nous descendons, et Naruto dit au revoir à toute ma famille. On parla de tout et de rien en se tenant la main.

-Sasu ?

-Oui Naru ?

-Tu te souviens de cette citation que tu m'avais cité au CE1 ?

-Oui bien sur, et alors ?

-Peut-être que c'est difficile, mais tu n'aurais pas un autre de poème comme sa ? Il devait embarrasser, en me demandant sa il avait détourné les yeux et avait rougis, trop craquant ! Je posai un petit bisou sur sa joue.

-Bien sur j'en ai Naru-chan, et rien que pour toi !

-C'est vrai ! Et il me fit son superbe sourire de 3 kilomètres.

-Je t'en cite 3 :

**« Nous sommes tombés amoureux,**

**Malgré tout ce qui nous séparait.**

**A partir de ce moment-là,**

**Il s'est créé quelque chose de rare et de magnifique »**

-Une autre s'il te plait !

-Bien sur, mon ange !

**« Quand je vois ton sourire,**

**Ton putin de sourire, il y a tout qui s'arrête.**

**Je te jure. Quand tu souris tu mets notre monde en pause.**

**Il est si beau que sa ferait presque mal quand je le vois pas. »**

-Cette fois-ci je te cite un poème.

-D'accord !

**« Tu réchauffes ma vie  
Tu la colories  
Un peu du bleu de tes yeux  
Pour me faire aimer les jours  
Une touche du rouge de ton cœur  
Pour me pimenter les nuits**

Après le coup de foudre des pupilles  
Et celui des papilles  
J'ai maintenant le cœur qui tangue pour toi  
Comme le sang qui coule dans mes veines  
En permanence, je pense à toi  
Indélébile, tu imprimes ma peau  
Fabriquée pour toi

Merci pour tous les bonheurs que tu me donnes  
Et tout ce rose dans mon horizon  
Tu me fais aimer la vie  
Voir demain d'un œil meilleur  
T'es un amour d'amour  
Tendrement je t'aime  
Et je te dis tout bas à l'oreille 

**Toi et moi, c'est pour la vie »**

-Mon ange, tu pleure ?

-Sasu, c'est tellement beau ! Je le serrai fort dans mes bras, je levai la tête et remarqua que nous étions déjà arrivé devant chez mon soleil, et que son père nous regardais par delà la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je ne sais pour quelle raison Minato Namikaze Uzumaki me détestai, mais je crois que la seule raison est que Naru-chan ne va plus dans ses bras paternel mais dans les miennes. Je lui envoyai un sourire narquois, et il se retourna.

Après avoir dis au revoir, à mon soleil et avoir reçu mon bisou du soir, je m'en allai. J'espère que mon groupe d'amis qui se composent de :

-Suigetsu Hôzuki, mon meilleur ami sort avec Karin, pas très intelligent et casse coup. Cheveux couleur bleuté, et agile.

-Karin Uzumaki, cousine de Naruto sort avec Suigetsu, fille intelligente un peu pimbêche. Rousse, ressemble un peu à Kushina Uzumaki mère de Naru-chan

-Juugo, très intelligent, aime la nature et les animaux, plutôt rebelle et Roux et musclé.

-Shino Aburame, aime les insectes, ne parle presque jamais, calme et cache ses yeux par des petites lunettes noirs. Brun et cache son corps par des vêtements trop grand pour lui.

-Sai Uchiwa, mon cousin éloigné, pervers et ne comprend pas les relations humaines, sourit toute le temps faussement à part quand il est avec sa petite amie. Brun et très pale.

-Ino Yamanaka, sort avec Choji, blonde aux yeux bleus, meilleur ami Sakura Haruno.

Je me suis souvent demandé, pourquoi Ino et Sai n'était pas dans le même groupe d'ami que Naruto ? Lorsque je les ai posé la question, il mon répondu qu'ils faisaient comme moi, qu'il gardait des liens avec les autres même si quelque membre ne s'aimait pas comme :

- Gaara et Neji qui ne m'aiment pas ! Moi-même je ne les aime pas !

-Kiba qui n'aime pas Suigetsu ! Suigetsu n'ont plus !

-Sakura qui n'aime pas Karin ! Karin n'ont plus !

Ceux la sont toujours en compétition. Naruto n'aime pas trop, que Karin et Sakura se détestent, c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, Sakura est quand même sa grande sœur de cœur et Karin, est sa cousine. Elles font un effort car elle aime beaucoup Naruto, mais y a quand même beaucoup de rivalité dans l'air ! Bon faut que j'arrête de penser à sa, j'ai hâte d'être à demain pour goûter au lèvre de mon petit soleil, sans interruption !

~Fin~ Pour l'instant

Le poème est de Grégory Lemaître.


End file.
